Valve caps for standard pneumatic tire valves have traditionally been employed to protect the valve stem from degrading due to corrosion caused by exposure to the environment. The traditional valve caps were typically manufactured from inexpensive polymer-based materials. As such, they were relatively inexpensive and weren't aesthetically appealing. A drawback with the traditional valve cap is that they were easily removed, allowing access to the valve actuating member of the valve stem so air could be released from the tire by unauthorized persons.
In recent years, designer caps have come into existence. One such cap is described in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 306,420. The designer caps are aesthetically appealing to the average person and are much more expensive than the traditional valve caps. Typically, a single designer valve cap can cost several dollars. A major drawback with the designer caps is that they are easily removed from the valve stem. Similar to the traditional valve caps, this allows unauthorized persons to release air from the tire. More significant, however, it that easy removal raises the possibility that the cap would be stolen, due to its aesthetic appeal. This is a major factor in dissuading purchasers from investing in designer caps.
It is an object, therefore, of the present invention to provide a theft resistant valve cap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a valve cap that limits accessibility to the actuating member of a pneumatic valve stem.